StyBe
by TokyoSilverSky
Summary: Stan loves Kyle, but Kyle is dating Bebe. Will Stan be able to express his true feelings for Kyle? multi-chap. rated T for now, rating may go up. also includes some creek and other pairings. -*better than it looks.*-
1. Chapter 1

da-ta-da-DA! May i present to you, loyal SP fanfic readers, a new generation of Style fanfiction...StyBe! a stan-kyle-bebe love triangle genre that i don't even think exists yet!**(correct me if i'm wrong)** My VERY FIRST south park fic...so please don't be TOO mean in ur reviews T_T lol! without further ado, please enjoy **StyBe: a south park fanfic**

**Oh and characters don't belong to me, they belong to matt and trey, obviously.**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Kyle..." A female voice giggled. "Lemme see your hat." The voice belonged to sixteen-year-old Bebe Stevens. Her once-frizzy blonde curls were now straight, thick, surfer-girl waves that covered her shoulders and settled a few inches below them. Her blue eyes sparkled in the late afternoon sun, and her pouty lips were coated in Sephora's candy-apple flavored lip gloss. A tight, red, V-neck sweater flaunted her perky little A-cups, and her thin legs were covered by black skinny jeans. Kyle, Bebe, Stan, Clyde, Wendy,Token,Red,Heidi, Kenny, Tweek and Craig were all hanging out in Kyle's room on a lazy Sunday afternoon in South Park. That had been their official "clique" since sixth grade when Cartman moved to Nebraska, and Craig's "group" had merged with Stan and Kyle's somehow. Things had been much easier since fat-ass had moved away.

"Piss off Bebe." Kyle growled "My hair is acting all fucked up today." Bebe giggled again. "Aw you sound so metrosexual." She teased, and with that she pulled Kyle's green hat off his head revealing his dark auburn curls."Ah godamnit!" he yelped and started chasing Bebe around the room. No one else seemed to care, they were to busy talking to their respective partners-except for Stan. Kyle had Bebe,Kenny had Red, Token had Wendy, and Clyde had Heidi. Hell, even Craig and Tweek had each other, but that was obvious considering they both admitted they were gay(for each other)last summer. No, Stan was the "loner" in the group. The one person he wanted-he couldn't have. The one person who made his life complete. The person who had been his super best friend since they were toddlers. Stan wanted Kyle Broflovski, the ill-tempered redheaded jew who, well, _completed_ him. As gay as that sounded, it was true. But there was nothing Stan could do about his secret affection. Kyle was with Bebe, and Stan had promised to support him, no matter what.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

After everyone, including Bebe, left Stan and Kyle sat in his room playing video games. "Stan?" Kyle said, pausing the game. "Do you think I should attempt to sleep with Bebe?" Stan nearly spit out his budweiser. "W-what?" He asked, completely shell-shocked. "I said, do you think I should try and have sex with my girlfriend." He replied, repeting the last part slowly, as if Stan were mentaly slow. "Uh, she's your girlfriend dude. Do what you want." Stan said almost bitterly. "Well, I was asking you because I _assumed_ you slept with Wendy before you broke up with her." Kyle snapped back. That last sentance hit Stan like a slap in the face. The truth was, Stan didn't have sex with Wendy. They broke up in ninth grade, and they had attempted to do it many times, but Stan just couldn't. It was one night after grade nine grad, that Stan realized he was homosexual. He broke up with Wendy the next Friday. "Uhm..well i...uh, i..." Stan stuttered. "Oh Jesus...you mean you didn't..you didn't...oh wow." Kyle managed to say before bursting out laughing. "God fucking damnit it's not that funny!" Stan snarled "Ahah hahaha yes it soooo fucking is dude!" Kyle howled wiping a tear from his eye. The red haired teen turned to face his best friend, who met his green-eyed gaze with a full on glare. "Woah, shit dude no need to be so defensive." he muttered.

Stan huffed and turned his attention to his ringing cell phone. As Stan walked into Kyle's bathroom to take the call, Kyle got up and looked in his small, wooden framed mirror. A sixteen year old boy with wild auburn curls(which were ususally straightened into soft, chin-length waves), wide, emerald green eyes and not-quite-thin-not-quite-pouty lips stared back at him. He sighed and wondered to himself why the hell Stan was single. With a muscular, athletic body, raven black hair and sultry navy blue eyes it was hard not to wonder why Stan didn't "get some" on a weekly basis. While Stan was muscular and tall, Kyle was thin and short. Stan was good-looking and popular, while Kyle was pale, thin and a mix of nerdy and cute. Yes, it really was shocking Stan was single. But Kyle just couldn't think of exactly _why._ {Hmm..._try Stan being flat-out GAY.}_

"Dude, Dad just called, he needs a ride home from the bar. Fuckin' redneck." Stan spoke suddenly, bringing Kyle out of his thoughts. "O-okay see you in the morning. It's my turn to drive." Kyle responded as Stan gave a little wave and walked out the door.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_A/Ns:_

...We-ell? what did ya think? I thought it was pretty good but thats just me... . Oh and uh...about the Cartman thing...i'm sorry he just doesn't fit into the story...right now, anyway. Maybe he'll make a guest appearance in the future. _Maybe._ Hehe!

anyway...

No one seems to know about StyBe, or does it even exist? O_o

yay i just made up a genre!!!!

_**R&R Pweeeeease!!!!!**_

_**-XoXo, TokyoMyah, or if ur on DA, XoXSPXoX. peace out!**_


	2. The First Dream

**A/N HOORAY! i finally started writing the second chapter! no one probably even read the first one though...wah T_T whatever. I need to get my creativity out before it explodes inside me...or something like that O_o **

**Also, I had no real ideas for this so I figured, hey! Let's do a dream chapter! So this is KYLE dreaming this. Just so we're clear.**

**Anyway, enjoy. Hehe, reviews give me more inspiration, so click that little button at the bottom that says review story/chapter(or whatever it says.) NO FLAMES! I FREAKIN' HATE FLAMES!**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_There are two figures standing in a field. A slight breeze ruffles the grass around them, and their hair brushes past their cheek bones. The sun has almost disappeared behing the horizon, but it is still balmy and warm. The first figure, a boy, brushes the inky hair out of his eyes and turns to the second figure._

_The second figure, is also a boy. Both seem to be the same age. The first boy has silky, sleek, jet-black hair, while the second has a mass of soft red waves that reach his collarbone. They gaze at each other for a while, and you can feel the poweful sensation between them._

_The two boys inch toward each other, their passion-filled eyes closing with every small step, and finaly the gap between their faces closes as they are both pulled into a passionate kiss. It is like nothing either of them have ever experienced before, so full of love and adoration. _

_As the two pull apart, the boy with the waves turns to the boy with the sleek black layers and says breathily "I love you Stan."_

_"Love you too, Kye."_

_And that's when Kyle woke up confused, repulsed, and most of all scared. Scared that he may have feelings for his best friend._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**...ugh. Sorry for the short chapter. The author's notes are longer than the actual story. TT_TT**

**Anyway, I had this idea burning in my head, but I couldn't stretch it far enough to make an average-sized chapter. So we have...this **_**epic fail**_**of a dream and kiss scene .**

**I'm still working on my grammar(as mentioned in my other fic), still working with the plot. I'm trying so hard to better myself for the benifit of my writing(or some gay crap like that)!**

**Next chapter will be longer and updated sooner, i promise!!!! **

**And remember in your reviews, ****no flames please****. ok? i'm super cereal.**


End file.
